Sixteen Years Ago
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Sixteen years ago, while chasing down a demon on a cruise ship, Dean Winchester met an angel. They haven't spoken since, but he still remembers his weekend in heaven. Now, his Angel has returned...but she's not alone! She has a daughter...that she claims is his! Now, she wants Dean to keep the teenager. Will he do it? Is she his daughter? How will they cope? Read to find out!


_**Sixteen Years Ago**_

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Hey guys! Crayzee Bubbles here with a Supernatural fic. This idea has been on my mind for a long time and I really wanted to write it. FAIR WARNING: It will more than likely take me a while to get updates out...so be patient! I have a job, a 2 year old daughter, and a man to attend to. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this idea!)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural or any of it's characters! I only own my OCs. As much as I wish I were, I'm not receiving any money for writing this. It is simply for entertainment purposes. So, no one can sue me!**

* * *

 **WARNINGS!  
**

 ** _THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN..._  
**

 **-Sexual Content**

 **-Profane Language**

 **-Alcohol Consumption**

 **-Drug Usage**

 **-Ass Kicking**

 **-Some POV Switching**

 _ **READ AT YOUR OWN**_ **DISCRETION!**

* * *

 **Without Further Ado...I give to you...**

* * *

 **Prologue: Return of an Angel**

* * *

 ***SAM'S POV***

* * *

I looked up as Dean growled and slammed a book shut. We had been cooped up in the small motel room for almost two days now...with nothing to show for it. We were hunting a Rougaroo...had been real close to catching it, but it somehow learned of us and vanished. Now, we were hitting brick walls in every direction. Every lead turned out to be another dead end. I knew Dean was frustrated...so was I...but we had to keep going. I sighed and shut my computer. **  
**

"I'm gonna make a run to the store. We're out of booze. You want anything?"

"You're getting booze?"

"That's what I said."

"Ok. Then pie and I'm good."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Why do I even ask? I should've known you'd say pie."

"Damn right! A man always needs pie. There is _never_ a bad time for pie, Sammy."

"Right."

I grabbed my jacket and they keys to the Impala and left.

* * *

 ***DEAN'S POV***

* * *

I sighed as Sammy left. I was sick of reading books. They weren't helpful. I decided to clean my gun, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. I grabbed my gun and looked through the peep hole. I couldn't believe what I saw. I jerked the door open, gun still in hand. The woman on the other side jumped.

"Holy shit!"

"Angel?"

"Dean? Can we put the gun away?"

"Oh yeah. My bad."

I stuck the gun in the back of my jeans and looked at her. She looked pretty much the same. Beautiful curly, black hair. Grey eyes that almost looked white. Full lips, that I found were perfect for kissing. Although, her style had obviously changed. Instead of the rebellious stripper look, she was sporting a business woman attire. Pink shirt, black blazer, knee-length black skirt, and pink heels.

"I can't believe it's you."

"Yeah. Sixteen years is a long time."

"Yeah. Wanna come in?"

"Actually,-"

She stopped, looking nervous.

"I'm not alone, Dean."

I nodded.

"Boyfriend?"

She laughed and nodded to the black car, parked where my Impala had been.

"Guess again."

I watched as a young girl stepped from the car. I stared in disbelief. She had Angel's eyes, only they were more of a stormy grey. Aside from that, she looked exactly like Mom. She wore a red tank top with a black skull in the center, a black mesh top, black shorts that were _way_ too short, and black thigh-high leather boots. I watched as the girl walked over to Angel, looking annoyed.

"Dean, this is Jossalynne, my daughter. Joss, say hi."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hi."

Angel sighed.

"Can we come in?"

"Of course."

I stepped aside to allow them in. Jossalynne walked over to the small table and sat down, listening to music. Angel sat on the bed and I sat next to her.

"Angel, what's going on?"

"Listen, I know how this is going to sound, but I need a favor, Dean."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to keep Jossalynne."

"What?! Let me get this straight. We spent one weekend together sixteen years ago, then we have zero communication, and now you show up wanting me to keep your daughter. Why?"

" _Our_ daughter, Dean. You're Jossalynne's father."

* * *

 **(Author's Note: I know it's super short, but it _is_ just a prologue after all. Just a little taste of what's to come...and boy! What's coming is gonna be good...I think. Lol. Seriously though, I'm already working on the next chapter so stay tuned! A lot _is_ gonna happen in this story. As always, leave me a review and lemme know whatcha think. Until next chapter!)**

 **Much Love,**

 **_Crayzee Bubbles_**


End file.
